Miraculous Death Note
by cornholio4
Summary: Marinette gets switched with her counterpart from another world during an Akuma attack. There are no Miraculous in this world but a killer called Kira who somehow kills with heart attack. She ends up finding in the drawer of her counterpart, a black notebook... oneshot free to use or continue.


Marinette could not believe this had happened; the latest Akuma Villain was a professor obsessed with the multiple dimensions theory. So his powers were that he could create portals of alternate dimensions. It seemed that whenever someone fell through the portal they would come out in different clothes and confused by what happened.

It seemed that they were replaced by doppelgangers from another Earth.

She had to enlist the help of Rena Rouge and Carapace and after failing to use the Lucky Charm she had to hide before transforming back. Soon the villain found her and sent her screaming through a portal.

She ended up on another Earth and found herself in what appeared to be her own room. She knew she had replaced her counterpart on another Earth. She talked with Tikki and they knew their best bet was to now wait and hope for Cat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge to be able to fix this.

* * *

This was someone's idea of a joke, she was sure of it. She was about to sit down and take out her little black notebook when she found herself falling through a portal. She got up and found herself face to face with a bunch of teens looking like they were cosplaying as comic book heroes.

They told her that they were Superheroes fighting a supervillain which replaced her counterpart in this world with her. She rolled her eyes and demanded they tell her the truth but no this was the case. They promised her that they will try and get this sorted out and have her sent home. They were trying to get into touch with their leader Ladybug who seemed missing.

She wanted to scream to the heavens in agitation.

She got home and found the counterparts of her parents worrying over her saying that someone called Cat Noir explained everything to them and they will do her best to make her feel at home.

She went up to the bedroom and was disturbed by the photos of pretty boy Adrien Agreste, she pretty much binned all of them wondering if her counterpart was some sort of stalkerish fangirl. She decided to look up these so called heroes and villains on the computer.

Apparently they got powers from something called the Miraculous and there was a bad guy called Hawk Moth who was after them, looking up about miraculous she did find a legend about who had both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous could have a great power bestowed to them.

Interesting.

On the next day of school she was met with Chloe Bourgeois who seemed to be trying to goad her, she just calmly told her that she didn't deal with stupid spoilt nobodies. This shocked Chloe and Marinette just walked to class.

She went to the same back of the class seat she would normally take but Alya Cesaire took her to sit next to her. Apparently they were best friends here and she wanted her to feel welcome. Back home she found Alya just a stupid wannabe reporter, creating a blog about the Kira murders and trying to see if she could solve the mystery herself.

Too sad to be amusing.

She was furiously staring at Alya as she flirted with Nino, "So I take it you don't like Nino back in your dimension?" Alya asked and Marinette gave a humourless laugh.

"I actually do, it would be weird if I didn't like my own boyfriend." Marinette responded taking them aback and realised how awkward this must feel for her. She pretty much breezed through the rest of the day as she heard other students trying to make the ones from other dimensions feel welcome.

She walked home and decided to do some research, to her fury there were news reports of several serial killers and high profile criminals. Ones that were taken care of back home. "These so called superheroes play comic books with their great powers and don't think to use it to fight injustice on a greater scale? Unbelievable..." Marinette muttered her blood boiling on this great power wasted.

She however found a secret photo folder on the desktop of the computer. There were scans of an ancient book about miraculous heroes. Why would her counterpart have these?

Ladybug.

She seen the photos and saw on Alya's so called Ladyblog that this heroine had not been seen since before her counterpart and hers got switched.

It was easy to connect the dots.

She then thought it over about if she could find out who Chat Noir was and get the Miraculous off him and her counterpart, with the great power both would give her...

She could be the Goddess of two worlds...

Best of all no L to stop her...

* * *

Marinette soon found out her life was similar enough to how things were before the Miraculous so she thought it would be easy to blend in. However she soon noticed that Adrien did not attend the school, Chloe actually seemed sombre not actually wanting to bully anyone at all (she felt sorry for her as well as feeling relieved she would not be bullying her for the time being all at one), Alya didn't sit next to her and apparently they were not close in this dimension (she thought she would have to bare with that for the time being) and one the next day at school she found Nino running up to her and surprising her with a kiss on the cheek.

She soon found out they were dating in this dimension, she found that surprising as while Nino was a good friend she didn't actually see them liking eachother like that.

That will be needing some getting used to.

Plus at school she saw there was a weird club at school called 'the Disciples of Kira', that seemed to act more like a cult. They were talking about some sort of god called 'Kira' who was dispelling justice on the criminals on the world. She silently talked to Tikki about this and she didn't knowing that could relate to whatever entity they were talking about.

To her shock and horror there were quite a few members of this cult in her own class.

She got home and was about to walk up the stairs when she heard the news on the TV which her counterpart' parents were watching, Nadja had said something about the Kira murders. That clicked her interest and she listened in and was certainly surprised at what Nadja was talking about.

Apparently in the past year or so there had been reports of the mysterious deaths of criminals and those who got off from being declared guilty by heart attacks, people had come to belief there was someone responsible for these heart attacks and dubbed them 'Kira'. It was so serious that the Minister of Justice was involved and the world's greatest and most mysterious detective was on the case; someone known only as 'L'.

She ran up the stairs and took a deep breath to calm herself, "I thought without Hawk Moth here things would be a lot safer, but apparently there is someone giving criminals heat attacks out there. I mean what could have the power to do something and who would think they had the right to take away lives like this?" Marinette asked and Tikki had no answers at this, sooner she got home to her own dimensions the better.

She got started on her homework and opened a drawer to get some paper, feeling clumsily she ended up pushing into it. She glared at Tikki who was trying not to giggle when she noticed she broke off a false back at the bottom of the drawer which had a small black notebook in a plastic bag.

Curiously she took it out and there were the letters '**DEATH NOTE**' on the cover, she looked confused and opened up to find a set of rules.

The human whose name was written in the notebook will die, will be killed by a heart attack if the cause of death wasn't specified in the next 40 seconds?

"This can't be real, can it..." Marinette asked softly and Tikki looked concerned but they paused and let out a gasp when they came to the same realisation.

Apparently there was some force killing criminals with heart attacks being called 'Kira'.

Her counterpart had a notebook which said it can kill people with heart attacks.

"This can't be happening, it must be a coincidence... Am I a killer in this world..." Marinette muttered with tears in her eye as she thought it over. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"**Got worried when you came out of that strange portal and couldn't see me, I have been trying to get your attention since then. Seems like you are not the same Marinette I know. You can call me Ryuk.**" said a voice and Marinette turned around along with Tikki.

They both screamed at the tall black winged monster smirking behind them.


End file.
